It's a secret
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: OneShot. Tala and Bryan share a secret that no one knows about. This is what they experience together in a place where love is forbidden along with everything else they feel. TalaBryan, Yaoi, Lemon. Revised


I have no idea where this came from. I believe from the depths of my insanity and if you've opened this you also must be crazy. Kidding, I know very few people who like this pairing so this is for them. This coupling is totally against what I stand for 'K/R' but it had to be done.

You read right, Tala/Bryan yaoi. The worst part is that it's a lemon but nothing rough and meaningless. It's kawaii! Your heard me right! I said cute!

This is set for before the Russian Tournament in Moscow.

**Disclaimer:** I'm legally insane which disables me to own anything till I get this stamp off my hand. big read bold letters that say: Insane

**Warning:** If you've opened this already you know you might loose whatever sanity remains inside of you.

-It's a secret.-

''That was a pitiful defense attempt Bryan.'' A loud eerie voice bellowed threw the cold and silent room.

The lilac blader winced at the sound but did not let the slip up show on his monotone face.

''Full attack power Ian, maybe now Bryan will learn to higher his defense if he wants to remain unharmed.'' The same shrilling voice barked more orders to the bladers in current competition.

The forest green haired blader obliged to the strict rule and attacked and his friend head on. The clash form both blades fractured the lining in the circular bowl causing debris to scattered everywhere. The purple colored blade with sharpened edges flew towards his master in obvious loss, grazing his arm, tearing his blue shirt and revealing a large gash as it pored crimson gushing liquid. More scrapes lingered on his lower arms from the rubble but they didn't come anywhere near as painful to the one of his arm.

At first he seemed unaffected but before long his knees gave out and he crumbled to the floor beneath him. The loss of blood was overwhelming. Clutching his arm, the hurt blader bit his lower lip to cease from crying out in pain. His pale eyes looked up at a balcony above him to a maliciously smiling trainer.

''Go get that fixed.'' The emotionless man told him.

On command, threw excruciating pain from his arm, the injured boy tried his best to make his way up to his feet but failed and landed on the solid stones, knees first.

Sighing heavily form the lack of energy, he tried again only to find a pair of strong arms help him. Looking up at the helper he could merely grunt in response.

''Help him to the infirmary Tala. Ian and Spencer battle now in the next dish.''

''I don't need the help. I'm fine'' Bryan protested slightly.

''I know. I just want to get away.'' Came the reply in a whisper.

Everyone obeyed without question and Bryan walked out of the training facilities with the help of his captain.

Once outside and beyond reach of ears and faces Bryan smiled. He actually let the mask slip away.

''Thanks Tala.''

''No problem.'' The red-head replied, pushing the door open to the infirmary.

Surprisingly, no one was there.

''Let me take a look.'' Tala removed Bryan's smaller hand from the wound and cleaned the surface with a cloth.

''It's not deep.'' He observed. ''its length is the cause of so much blood.''

Bryan nodded and gritted his teeth at the small amount of alcohol being dabbed onto his wound. While tending to his friend Bryan could help but stare at Tala. He knew the captain didn't look his best since they had been training all day. His normal white coat had been removed, revealing a small white muscle t-shirt, clung tightly to his muscular chest. He too had removed his heavy vest and had only the thin blue t-shirt he normally wore underneath it.

''All done.'' Tala smirked, very unlike himself and grabbed bandages.

The older Russian knew where everything was since they all had their trips to that end of the abbey at least once during every full day training session.

''He's being harder on us.'' Tala remarked as he rolled the white soft material around the pale boy's arm. ''For the tournament.''

''I know.'' Came the reply sounding rather exhausted.

''Boris has been picking a lot on you lately...'' Tala trailed off cutting the bandage and putting the rest away.

''I'm worried.'' He spoke quietly in a softer tone voice as he placed himself in front of his friend sitting upon a medical like bed.

The room looked exactly like a doctor's office but colder and less inviting. Not like a doctor's office was so warm but the atmosphere was darker, enough to send shivers up your spine.

''Don't be. I'll manage. _DovErsya mne_ (1) '' Bryan's harsh voice lowered down to a hush.

''I do Bryan but I'm still worried. I know I shouldn't be but it can't be helped.'' His aqua blue eyes stared into one's as pale as his own.

There came no reply but a small smile was just as good.

''It's nice to know you care.'' He finally said not letting his eyes brake contact with the icy blue ones.

''And I shouldn't be.''

Tala sighed and leaned forward, capturing the other's lips in what started off of a small and simply tender kiss. The urging desire for something more passionate overcame Tala as he slid his slender tongue into Bryan's mouth. It was accepted off course and met with his own.

The strong desire and temptation from the fierce kiss caused a struggle for dominance. Taking the upper hand, Tala pushed Bryan onto his back causing him to fall as well since there locked faces hadn't yet parted. Bryan let out a low groan into Tala's mouth as his back collided with the cold steel table.

Their tongues brushed along each other's in exploration of the already well known depths. With each graze and soft sensual lick, they enjoyed the shivering sensation of such lush and daring contact.

Their intense breathing could be felt amongst themselves as their lungs ached and felt like collapsing while they screamed out for air.

Finally pulling apart, they both gasped for a full breath of air. Resting his head on Bryan's chest, Tala listened to the rapid heart beat relax itself and the shallow and labored breathing.

''Cameras?'' He asked his captain as he felt himself being pulled up.

''None.''

He nodded and fixed his t-shirt that was half way up his chest from Tala's hands that roamed along every fine toned crease.

''We should go.'' Tala said before running his index finger along Bryan's bottom swollen lip.

_''Da..._ (2)'' Bryan got up to his feet and ran his fingers threw his lilac locks.

Tala headed out first making sure they both looked alright and that the warm blush spread across their cheeks had disappeared.

Just before they re-entered the room, the red-head looked back at Bryan and shot him a winking glance and a short lived smile.

''That took long.'' Boris snapped as the captain who stood there without even flinching at the severe and demanding voice.

''The wound wouldn't stop bleeding.''

Bryan looked quickly down at his arm. There was a lot of blood seeping threw the tight bandages.

Just then, Ian's match finished leaving the taller and bulkier blader to sulk in defeat though not letting it show on his face.

''I see the advanced blade is working perfectly.'' Boris stated, turning his attention to something more interesting like the still spinning beyblade in the dish.

Ian smirked evilly as it was announced that he would take on Wolborg with his new and improved beyblade.

''Are you well enough to face Spencer Bryan?'' What seemed like a question asked by Boris was more of a demand that indicated his training was to be resumed instantly.

_-Bryan's POV-_

Damn him! Can't he see my launching arm is hurt? Cold bastard.

I reluctantly nodded and positioned myself in a ready stance across from my opponent and team mate. I pulled the rip cord at full force and fought off the tormenting pain. I wasn't supposed to let it show but my arm really was hurting.

I'll kill Ian if it leaves another long scar like the other ones my arms were full of. But I couldn't blame him because on command, I would of done the same thing. No matter what happens inside the stadium it stays there. We all remain friends outside the dish and rough training.

Boris could tell I wasn't paying much attention and grunted loudly in disapproval. I have to get focused.

I watched as my blade crashed against Spencer's repeatedly. He was obviously taking it easy on me which caused my blood to boil. How dare he? I was fuming mad which seemed to render Spencer to look foolish for not finishing me off and toying with me like he had done. Boris was content to see me back to my normal self.

I called out for Falborg and made him attack faster then Spencer could apprehend the sudden outburst and attack. And it was over just like that. I redeemed myself with a bitter victory.

''Tomorrow we will work with the advanced blade for Seaborg.''

He nodded and we walked off further down to view the other match in progress.

My eyes fixed Tala as he seemed to look intrigued with Ian's new blade. Even with the adjustments, Ian still didn't look like he stood a chance.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the red-head. He was just so captivating. Every feature curved to perfection, porcelain like pale skin, sky like eyes. It was like I was in a trance. I could feel my cheeks tingle as I remembered what had previously happened. I have to stop before a blush creeps up on me.

For a split second, out of the corner of his eye, Tala glared at me, snapping me right out of my feelings. It was like if he knew or felt my eyes wander upon him. I could kick myself for being so stupid.

_-Tala's POV-_

Will he stop drooling over me? Any longer and he might get us caught. I sent an icy glare to snap him out of it and it worked. I could tell he was a bit thankful for my harsh gesture. Still, the attention was nice while it lasted.

Back to the match now, focus. I'm clearly winning even with a hole new blade to fight against. This is getting boring and I suddenly feel like yawning. Play time is over. I call out Wolborg and send my ice attack on the viper. The ice now formed on the bottom of the dish, cracks at my side attack, sending his blade and ice pieces flying.

The green blade landed on the ground at his feet just as a shard of ice flew by his cheek, slicing it open. A single droplet of blood rolled down his face but he could only smile. He thought I was just trying to impress Boris which would be normally true but that cheap shot was for Bryan.

Damn him! I shouldn't feel the need for revenge. He's causing emotions to surface. I shouldn't feel the need to get back at Ian. He's my friend. He was only doing as we normally do. None the less, what happens here is always forgiven and left right where it started.

''Training is complete.'' Boris told us.

And with that we left for dinner.

_-Later that night-_

The wooden door suddenly cracked open just enough for the slender figure to slip out. Just as quickly as it was opened, the door was closed behind him.

With a quick dash, he leaned up against the solid stone wall. The long hallway to his right was long and dark. Its obscurity was enough to hide him from the camera.

Carefully peeking his head around the corner. His blue eyes fixed themselves immediately on the camera down the next hall. On its rotation back towards himself, the red-head jumped back against the wall. He knew the camera's in the abbey oh too well and all their angles. He knew exactly where to place himself and the timing in the movements to go around undetected by security.

As the camera turned in the other way, slowly with another quick dash he ran towards another door. The camera was on its way back as he pushed the door open and closed it quickly so as not to cause suspicion.

''What the-?'' The boy began but stopped as he saw his intruder.

''Hi.'' The red-head smirked and walked towards the bed where the other lay.

''Why did you come here?''

''To see you.'' Tala leaned his head slightly to one side.

The captain received a smile as he sat down on the bed.

''_KAk ty sebyA chUvstwuesh? _(3)'' He asked, looking at the changed bandage.

''_NeplOho. _(4)'' Bryan replied, sitting up.

''It looks like it's getting better.'' His finger's grazed the injured arm, causing the other to hiss.

''It's bruised.'' Bryan lied back down, yawning. Training was becoming more and more strenuous.

''My poor baby.'' Tala ensued his motion and lied down as well.

The lilac blader just sighed as Tala snuggled up to him while he rested his head on his shoulder.

''This is nice.''

Tala looked up at Bryan and smiled genuinely. ''It is.''

They lied together in silence for a bit just listening to the calm breathing patterns each emitted.

''Bry.'' Tala broke the comfortable silence. ''We've been together for a long time now and...'' The Russian became shy with the subject as he trailed off.

To avoid having Tala embarrass himself further, Bryan leaned over and kissed him sweetly, fully understanding what was meant.

Once the lingering passion has broken for air each boy could only smile.

''Thanks.'' Tala tried hard not to blush and playfully kissed Bryan back.

The lilac-haired blader could see the lustful glint in the softened icy orbs staring back at him.

''Screw abstinence.''

Tala's word caused them both to laugh. Bryan nodded and watched as Tala made himself comfortable on his waist. A few small kisses started slowly till Bryan bit down on Tala's lower lip, tugging on it.

''Ouch.''

The red-head copied the movement with his teeth causing the same reaction.

''I told you so.'' He stuck his tongue out at the younger Russian.

''Don't stick that out unless you plan on using it.''

''Oh I will.''

A devious smirk crept onto Tala's bruised lips as he winked seductively.

''You look dumb.''

''Ruin the moment why don't you.''

Rolling his eyes, Tala started kissing at the flesh along Bryan's jaw line then down his neck. The brushing sensation became sucking as the delicate skin seemed to tempting. Satisfied with the marking left behind, Tala let the trail of warm contact make it's way back up his another pair of swollen lips.

Bryan was beginning to detest letting Tala gain dominance on him and rolled his captain over with a swift movement.

Tala bit his lower lips as Bryan kissed his neck more fiercely and roamed his hands along every fine crease. His icy orbs fluttered open every once in a while as he felt a nipping sensation at his flesh. The feeling of teeth against his neck was and added pleasure indeed.

Seeing how much Tala was enjoying the touch and caress Bryan took it a step further. His lips trailed down the porcelain colored chest slowly twirling his tongue around the nipple.

A low moan indicated how much of a success and a tease he could be.

''Bry.'' Tala whispered arching his back a bit as his mate ran a hand along his inner thigh.

To keep him quiet, Bryan kissed him again, licking his bottom lip in attempt to have the moans muffled in his mouth.

Then from down the hall, against the hard stones, footsteps could be heard. They froze immediately and looked at each other's wide orbs.

Remaining still and stopping everything, Bryan lied back down quietly.

''Night shift.'' Tala murmured in Bryan's ear so quietly that the other could barely hear it himself.

As the steps continued on, they still lay there just looking at each other. Once the sounds of disturbance where out of reach of their ears, they each let out a sigh of relief.

''That was close.''

Tala nodded and looked around the room quickly.

''What?'' Bryan asked as Tala's eyes scanned the room.

''Nothing I just got this odd feeling.'' He kept his voice down.

Raising an eyebrow, Bryan didn't bother to question him.

''Now where we?''

The devious grin returned on Tala's pale face. Before Bryan could answer he felt Tala sit himself back on his waist line.

Returning the favor, the red-head began to tease his mate as he nipped at the flesh along his neck. With a small tug, he began to nibble and suck on the earlobe.

The sensation sent shivers up Bryan's spine. He knew Tala was good and his ear was where to get him.

''You're such a tease.'' Bryan said, before moaning as he felt run his hand along his thigh.

''Oh, but a I'm good.''

''_Da_..(2)'' He answered as his eyes shot open, looking down to find his boxers being tugged at.

Tala slipped under the scarlet covers as he let both pairs of boxers fall onto the floor. He reached into the first drawer of the night stand and found exactly what he was looking for.

A bit unsure, he looked down at Bryan underneath him and bit his bottom lip.

''It's alright.'' Bryan kissed him lightly, reassuring his words.

He nodded slowly and opened up the small tube. Finding it rather gross like some sort of glue Tala merely raised and eyebrow.

''Is it supposed to look like glue?''

Bryan laughed and shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't know.''

The older Russian just blushed a light pink.

''It's cold.'' He complained, blushing furiously.

The lilac-haired boy just continued to snicker and turned over to lay on his stomach.

''Ready.'' Tala whispered shyly in his ear, slightly nibbling on it.

There was no need for a response at the moment, just confidence.

Tala slid himself in slowly so as not to cause much pain. Still, the delicate movement caused Bryan to wince and dig his hands into the mattress.

''Sorry.'' The Russian repeated the slow motion, feeling a bit uneasy. Was it supposed to hurt?

Another wince and a gasp for air from his mate as Tala's breathing became shallow. With every thrust, the pushing became harder and quicker.

With every breath and movement came a gasp and a moan of pleasure. The pain faded, replaced by ecstasy of its purest form.

''Tala.'' Bryan panted out his lover's name. His hands hug deeper into the mattress and his eyes closed shut. Tala felt his body tense and eyes close shut as well.

They both could feel it coming. Within an instant, Tala froze. His body went numb as he felt the release swoop over him. It was the climax and everything just let go.

His breath became labored as his chest rose up and down. Lying down beside Bryan, fatigue slowly ensued.

''Did you...?'' Tala couldn't help but ask his curiosity got the best of him.

Feeling a slight blush tingle his cheeks, Bryan just leaned over and placed his lips against Tala's.

Cupping a blushing cheek, Tala let his tongue penetrate the bruised lips and tasted sweet bliss a last time.

'' Tala.'' Bryan pulled back and snuggled up to Tala and embraced the warmth feeling. ''I love you.''

Smiling and snuggling up closer Tala replied to the loving phrase. ''I love you too.''

-End-

I'M DONE! And this is my defense: Even bad guys need love. Flames are greatly accepted but don't say something stupid like: You suck! Because that only proves how narrow minded some people really are.

I added some Russian to the fic just for the hell of it but I'm not completely sure if my translations are correct. If they aren't I'm sorry!

(1) Trust me.

(2) Yes.

(3) How are you?

(4) Not Bad.

I took a chance and I regret nothing. I think it was quite daring of me to post this but what's done is done. No grudges or hard feelings.


End file.
